


Memory Lane

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Attempted Mind Control, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Degradation, Established Relationship, Loki's Joystick of Doom, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers (2012), Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Rough Sex, but just to be safe, of a sort? likely of a sort; im not 100 percent sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: The past cannot be changed. But with a little roleplay, overwriting haunting memories can be easier than it seems.





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike my dear friend [switchknitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter), I myself am not into BDSM in real life- so while I tried as much as I could to make sure everything was Cool and Ok I've probs still messed up, so don't try this at home folks. Unless you've had prior experience and negotiation. In which case, _do_ metaphorically knock yourselves out.  
> for the bingo square R5 for the tony stark bingo challenge round 2- prompt was mind control sex  
> HOWEVER im not a big fan of actual non con so cnc it was!  
> many thanks to the lovely [wolfloner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfloner) and <[dendrite_blues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendrite_blues) for betaing!! i,, couldnt have done this without them akjdf  
> note, tags cover pretty much everything but there are warnings in the end notes regardless

“Anthony, we've tried to do this before and all it's wrought is more nightmares for us, I don't understand why—”

“I know babe, but—” A deep breath, and then he continued. “I just... I want to try. We've both been through a lot lately, and we've tried some stuff with B.A.R.F. together...”

“But you want to do it this way, yes, I know, but why?”

“Because for once I don't want a degree of separation between me and reality. I want it to be you and me, rewriting something that's horrible for both of us.”

“Anthony… I just. It's been months since either of us had nightmares about this, what if it triggers something?”

“Then we'll deal with it together like everything else.”

“If it doesn't go well, we’re never trying this again.”

“And if it does?”

“Don't push your luck, my love.”

* * *

Tony watched Loki stalk forward and stopped a hand’s breadth away from him, their exhalations mixing between them.

“How will they have time to think about me when they will be so busy with the Chitari without you to help them?”

As he leaned forward, he tapped the arc reactor with the staff, and he was Loki’s.

Loki then tossed it to the side, and it clanged off of the few steps into the main part of the penthouse. He had apparently seen the change in Tony's eyes, and took the glass of scotch out of his hand and set it on the bar next to them.

“Do you know what to call me?” Loki asked.

“Sir,” Tony replied, not a drop of inflection in his tone.

“And do you know what I'd stop this entire thing for right now?”

“An apple, sir.”

“Yes,” Loki said, “a nice red apple.” All of a sudden his voice changed from the almost conversational tone he had been carrying throughout their discussion cum threat exchange into one that made Tony shiver even while under his control. “You will kneel for me.”

He dropped to his knees on a conveniently placed cushion—had probably been thrown there when a Chitari cruiser hit the tower.

“Do you know what I want to do to you?” Loki asked, beginning to prowl around him.

“No, sir.”

“I want to take you apart piece by piece, like that apparatus outside does your armor. I want to deconstruct you until you can only look to me to piece you back together. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Strip.” The words were said by Loki with a jerk of his chin and a glint in his eye. “I want to see what I'm working with.”

Stiff-armed, keeping himself in check, Tony did so, until he was left in only a set of [red panties](https://justanothertart.tumblr.com/post/159232610306/i-like-how-the-angle-from-directly-above-gives-you), at which point Loki stopped him, looking startled.

“You didn’t tell me you would be wearing these.”

Tony came out of himself just the slightest bit at the half-question. “I figured if you called it off early in the game we could still salvage something.”

Loki shook his head and gave a soft chuckle. “You are a determined one, darling.” Setting back into his self-assigned role, his face hardened. “Keep those on. I do have the most wonderful plan for you now— and if one of your precious teammates comes to the rescue, I might let them see how much you like to dress up like a little slut.”

Tony fought down the blush that wanted to erupt across his face. He knew Loki wouldn’t do that but the threat was still—not exciting but something approximating it. Dangerous, maybe.

“Where’s the nearest bed, pet?”

He lifted an arm and pointed in the general direction—Loki didn't really need to know the direction after all, it was just for the megalomaniacal dictator act.

“Crawl there. I want to see what I’ll be fucking soon.”

Tony could feel the shiver that was half arousal and half fear crawl up his spine. It wasn’t fear of Loki, not after what they’d been through together, but fear of the unknown. He didn’t know all the details of what Loki was planning, just the general overview.

Even so, as he went on his hands and knees toward their shared room, he settled deeper into that space that he so rarely went to, and that fear went away. He knew Loki wouldn’t cross his limits, that he would keep to their promises of no cuts, no sensory deprivation, and making sure to check in with their safe word every so often.

He trusted Loki now.

Peripherally, he felt Loki’s gaze on him, felt his eyes devour his form, felt the way he watched the sway of his hips and looked at the way the red ribbons criss-crossed across the small of his back.

With each movement forward for the both of them, he could feel himself going deeper just as Loki seemed to soar higher, accessing that almost manic energy he got when they did things like this. A hyper-awareness that let him see everything to do with Tony all at once.

Loki tsked at the state of the covers on the bed when they arrived there. “Such a mess pet, it’s a good thing I’m here now.” With a snap of his fingers, the bed covers were on the floor, now out of the way of any messes that might occur. “What a waste of energy. You had better be willing to make it up to me.”

As he spoke, Tony watched Loki take off his outer jacket and let it drop to the ground, quickly followed by his boots and belt. It seemed Tony would have to take care of the rest, while he “made it up” to his would-be ruler—and what Loki was doing made it perfectly clear what he expected.

Tony listened to the padding of his feet as he stepped around him to lounge on the bed, his long limbs splaying out, and leaving Tony little to do but approach.

“And what do you say to your master for letting you make it up to him?”

“Thank you, sir,” Tony mumbled, crawling closer to kneel at his feet. Even in subspace, he wasn’t the best at thanking people.

“What was that?” Loki said, voice smooth as silk.

“Thank you,” he said, this time louder, but forgetting the all-important title.

Voice turning poisonous at the drop of a hat, he sat up and threaded his fingers through Tony’s hair only to pull it so that Tony had to arch his neck to keep the pain at a manageable level. “What. Do. You. Say?”

“Thank you, sir,” Tony finally managed to gasp out.

“That’s a good pet.” Loki let up on the hair pulling but still kept his fingers threaded through the locks. “Now, do what I brought you in here for,” he said and shoved Tony’s face towards his half-erect cock.

Tony quickly brought his hands up to undo the laces fastening Loki’s trousers and drew out his member, drawing his tongue up and down it in an effort to appease him. It grew harder in his hands and soon he drew as much of it as he could into his mouth, feeling the pressure on the back of his head ease up slightly after he gagged a bit. He could taste the barest hint of precome, some of it making its way towards the front of his mouth as he drew back, sucking all the way.

Loki groaned, low and soft, and Tony could feel his legs tensing around him, and the hand at the back of his head pushed him down far as he could go before he heard a sharp, “Stop sucking,” ring through the air.

He stopped and tried to draw back, but Loki didn’t let him, holding him down as his air ran out bit by bit, before letting him go. Tony broke away and took deep gasping breaths and then Loki was forcing him back to doing he was apparently there to do.

He still strained to take in air through his nose, whistling breaths, but this time it was slower, and Loki dictated the pace more, pulling and pushing his head down as he recovered. He was just a fuck-hole right now, and not having to think suited him just fine. The pace sped up, and Tony lost himself in the motions until again, Loki pressed him down as far as he could go, pressing his nose into the crinkly hair that covered his groin. He heard pants above his head, the stuttering breath of someone close, so close to coming, and then he felt what he knew was bitter liquid sliding down his throat. He worked to swallow around the intrusions in his throat to not gag, trying to please his master.

A trembling hand stroked through his hair. “What a good pet, so good for me.” Again, it pulled at his hair, but gentler, directing him up onto the bed. “Come here, come on, pet.”

Tony could feel his limbs growing heavier, but he managed, splaying himself across the still clothed chest of the man who had conquered him. “Was that good, sir?” He half slurred, his words almost unintelligible.

“Yes, yes, it was,” Loki said, soothing him. “Turn on your front now, I’m not done with you yet.”

Tony struggled, but he turned over and onto the bed, face first, drawing his knees up under him like he knew Loki would want.

Loki’s hands on his hips pulled his panties down until they were just under his ass and then he heard a snap. Something cool and slick trail down the cleft of his ass. A rough shove of a finger pushed into him, quickly followed by another, and then they withdrew, to be replaced with Loki’s cock, already hard again after coming so soon. Some viscous liquid eased the way, but the just this side of painful stretch made almost all the thoughts run out of his head. Almost all of them besides  _more more more please yes sir please_ of course.

Someone let out a high whine and it took two thrusts of Loki’s hips for Tony to figure out it was him, it was him that was feeling a low burn of pleasure in his veins as Loki let out another groan behind him.

“Finally getting something out of this, pet?” He said, pants interrupting him every few words. “Figures you’d like to be fucked as if you were a bitch in heat.”

Tony angled his hips up more, clutching his fingers in the sheets, gasping for air through his sore throat. “Please,” he whimpered.

“What was that, pet? Or should I call you a bitch, my bitch, for liking this so much?”

“Sir, _please_ ,” Tony whined. He didn't know how long he'd been hard but now it was all he could think about. He wanted to come but he knew Loki wouldn't let him until he felt like it— if he ever did.

“What a good bitch for me, calling me sir, but I know what you’re begging me for and I’m not giving it to you—yet.” The thrusts of his hips grew faster and harder, gliding past Tony’s prostate with each movement, giving him just a taste of the pleasure he wanted.

His hands itched to reach down and touch himself, but he knew without a doubt that if he did his hands would be restrained, and he wouldn’t have any chance to come at all tonight.

“That’s it, know your place, whore, just a place to warm your ruler’s cock.” Loki’s hands turned into claws on his sides, dragging down the skin and leaving red lines in their wake.

Tony moaned at the pain, and his hips jerked forward of their own volition, almost dislodging the cock inside him.

“Pet, don't move again—you won't like the consequences,” Loki said, almost  _crooned_ , the sugar-sweet syrup that was his voice belying the threat beneath the words.

Burying his face in the bed below him, Tony did his best not to move, channeling all his energy into not coming and not moving. His knuckles went white, gripping the sheets with all his strength as he let out whines and gasps and pleas for more. Softly demanding wasn't truly demanding, after all.

Loki disagreed.

“God, please, give me something, sir, _please—”_

“Don't you tell me what to do,” he snarled, hauling Tony to sit up against him, back to chest, by his hair. “You're _mine_ , and I’m in charge here.”

Tony arched in his grasp, the new angle letting Loki go deeper, if not harder or faster. He forced Tony still, holding him in place as he bit at his neck and ear, murmuring snatches of phrases here and there that he only half-heard.

“Mine, mine, all—no one else’s, no one else is here it’s just me and—”

Another vicious bite made Tony gasp and grind down against Loki. “Come on, love, please,” he panted. “I’m here, I’m here, it’s me.”

Letting out a desperate whine of his own, Loki finally thrust up once, twice, three times before shuddering and Tony could almost feel him coming inside of him. Behind him still, Loki was shuddering and panting, harsh breath in his ear, slowly softening inside him.

“Are you alright, love?” He said at last, and Tony was almost surprised at the term of endearment after what he had said before.

“Yes, sir.”

Shifting, Loki pulled out even as Tony almost tried to hold him in. “Love, shh, you know you don't have to call me that anymore.”

This time, Tony did blush. “Maybe I just like it.”

Coming out of his head wasn't always easy, and him being so fucking horny right now wasn’t really helping. Wandering hands snapped him out of his miniature introspective moment.

“Well if you like it, I'll be happy to reward you if you keep being good,” Loki whispered, as one of his hands came down to wrap around Tony's cock.

“Okay, sir,” he breathed, shivering.

Loki hooked his chin over his shoulder and looked down at his lap, past his heaving chest, down towards his cock, down towards those panties still looped around his thighs. “Show me how perfect you can be, and fuck my hand.”

Tony didn't quite have the leverage he needed, but he managed to lift himself into something approximating a thrust, his cock moving through the loose grip of Loki's hand. A shuddering moan made its way out of his sore throat and he did it again.

“There we are, doesn't that feel good?”

Tony nodded frantically, desperate for the pleasure to stay.

“Do you want some help?”

“Sir, yes please, please I need—” Tony said, almost tripping over his words in their rush to get out.

“Shh, shh, alright, it's alright, I'm here,” Loki said, stroking his free hand down Tony's side. “I'll help you, love, don't worry, you're still good.”

“Thank you, thank you,” Tony mumbled, already lost in the anticipation of pleasure.

A blazing hot hand stroked up and down his member slowly at first, a tease of slick softness. The sensuous movement quickened until Tony couldn't help but thrust up a few times to follow the glorious feeling.

“There we are little love, doesn't that feel nice?” Loki's hand twisted at the tip and Tony gasped, and like a freight train his orgasm hit him and he saw  _white—_

“ _Loki!_ ”

Come dribbled over Loki’s hand, the sticky substance easing the way as he eased Tony through the rest of his orgasm.

Loki let the both of them ease to the side until they laid prone and he just held Tony for a long while. His hands carefully swept along his skin, holding him as they both came down from their equal and opposite highs.

“Water, please?”

“Of course, darling,” Loki replied and summoned a bottle of water at the same time as he sat them both up.

As he guzzled the water, Tony's hand found his thigh, gripping tight for an anchor in a calming storm. Once he drained it, he tossed it haphazardly to the floor and turned, tucking himself into Loki's chest. Skin to skin contact was something he craved beyond anything else right now.

“Not yet, love, come on, up we get,” Loki said, cajoling him into swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing.

“Nooo,” Tony whined. “Don’ wanna.” The adrenaline was dropping and endorphins and oxytocin were swooping in to take its place.

“We need to get you clean and warm.” Loki leaned down and picked up Tony in a bridal carry before walking towards the bathroom. “Not too far, but I'll need you to stand up for me before we get you into a bath, alright?”

Tony rubbed his face into the soft skin between the base of Loki's neck and his shoulder. “Okay.”

Stepping over the threshold of the room, he carefully set Tony down and with a wiggle of his fingers started the bath. “I need you to lift up your feet when I tell you to Anthony, do you understand?”

“Yeah,” he said. Everything except Loki was getting floaty, and he almost wanted to start giggling.

Loki's hands skimmed down his hips, then caught in the sides of the panties and tugged them down, letting gravity take care of them when they got down far enough. He braced his hands against Tony's ribs to help hold him up, then said to him, “Okay, right foot, then your left foot, and step out of them.”

Tony did and stepped forward, farther into Loki's embrace. There were still clothes in the way of what he wanted though. “Off,” he muttered, tugging at the front of Loki's tunic.

“Don't worry,” Loki said with a chuckle, “I'm getting in with you.”

He snapped his fingers and then Tony got what he wanted.

“Not quite yet darling, give me a few more moments.”

Loki pulled away and lowered him into the steaming water. “Lean forward for me, my love?”

Tony obliged, leaning forward while Loki slid in behind him. They laid entwined in the water together for long moments, just relishing in touching each other after something that was so difficult to do.

“So, was I right?” Tony asked, breaking the sleepy silence.

“Right that it would help? Right that it would make things easier to bear?” Loki asked in return.

“I don't know, either?”

“The first…” Loki trailed off for a moment. “I don't know yet. But the latter— surprisingly it seems like it so far. I’ll need—more time. But right now, right now I can feel like it was a good thing.”

“Good.” Tony snuggled back into Loki again and closed his eyes. “Can we go to bed soon? I’m really fucking sleepy after all that.”

“Yes, love, anything you like.”

Loki stood up from behind him and lifted him up as he went. Another snap of his fingers and the tub was drained, and they were both dry and warm. Guiding him on shaky legs, they went back into the bedroom and laid under the newly made covers.

As Tony curled into Loki’s chest once more, he felt the other’s arms come around him, enclosing him in a warm embrace.

“Pancakes in the morning? With blueberries?”

“Of course, darling.”

A long pause. “I love you, Loki.”

“And I love you, Anthony. Now sleep.”

And he did, and it was a warm dreamless sleep that felt safe beyond all measure, wrapped in the arms of someone who would protect him with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: its a roleplay scene of the scene that started it all, "it all" being frostiron. attempted mind control that doesnt work, then they fuck but its all consensual and discussed before hand.
> 
> dont @ me abt the minimal prep im sure by now we've all seen [this article](https://reverie-indigo.livejournal.com/5686.html) by now and if not its linked now so read it.  
> also uh, hope you enjoyed? leave a kudos/comment and have fun w the rest of your day yall!  
> twitter: [@SpaceFarmBaby](https://twitter.com/SpaceFarmBaby)  
> discord: @sentient_teapot#7833  
> dreamwidth: [sentient_teapot](https://sentient-teapot.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [join the frostiron discord server!!](https://discord.gg/7Jaqmk5) we're all very friendly and im a mod there :3


End file.
